


The Painful Truth

by brokenmimir



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: White Rose Week 2020, Day 6: Forbidden LoveCrescent Rose, defender of the innocent, has long been wrapped up in her struggle with her arch-nemesis, Ice Queen.  There's something she doesn't know, however, that is going to change her life forever.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781932
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	The Painful Truth

“This was an amazing vacation,” Ruby hummed happily, her's and Weiss's bags in her arms. Normally she'd complain at least a little about Weiss forcing her to carry everything, but she was too happy to even think about it.

“It was, wasn't it,” Weiss said with a happy smile. “It was _exactly_ what I needed.”

“Me too,” Ruby said, leaning back against her, smiling brightly.

All too soon, they reached their cars, and after one last kiss they paused hesitantly, before going their separate ways. Ruby had never dated anyone so seriously, never loved someone so much as she did Weiss, yet they still hadn't even discussed moving in together. It was strange, and if it wasn't so convenient she'd be upset about it, but after the last week touring Europe she knew where their relationship stood.

An hour later Crescent Rose, superhero extraordinaire, was on the streets, blurring with super speed as she tried to make up for lost time. As much as the last week away from home with the love of her life had made her incredibly happy, she still felt guilty, leaving the streets without her to protect them. Sure, there were other superheroes, but how many criminals had escaped and people been hurt because she decided to put her own happiness first?

She spent a while showing her presence around the city, and she was passing through the wealthiest shopping area when she paused at a window, staring wide eyed at the ring display. She'd never been one for jewelry, but Weiss was, and she suddenly imagined herself on one knee, giving a ring to her girlfriend. Did she dare do that? She knew she loved Weiss more than anything in the world, but marriage was a huge step… especially since she hadn't worked up the nerve to confess to being Crescent Rose, protector of the innocent.

The longer she looked at the rings, the more she wanted that. She didn't just want to be Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee any longer. She wanted to be Ruby Schnee… or Weiss Rose? Regardless, she wanted that. More than anything. It was time. That night, she would figure out how to say it, and she would finally reveal who she really was to Weiss.

Before she could finish her plans there was a scream, and she took off like a shot, skidding to a halt when she saw what was happening. Of course, of _course_ her arch-nemesis would show up to ruin such a nice day.

“Ice Queen,” Crescent Rose drawled. “How nice to see you again.”

The woman turned towards her, scowling angrily under her mask. From what she could see Crescent Rose could tell that she was beautiful, with long white hair, bright blue eyes, and the slender build of a ballerina. She was dressed in her usual blue and white dress, with a mask covering part of her face, and her gloved hands on her hips as she glared at Crescent Rose.

“Of course you would be here,” Ice Queen snarled. “I suppose it was too much to hope for that your recent absence was permanent.”

She chuckled. “If you've never managed to kill me, did you really think some nobody would?”

“I suppose it would be disappointing if I wasn't the one who got to finish you off, Crescent Rose,” she hummed, before firing a blast of ice from her hands.

Crescent Rose was ready for it, dodging out of the way with her super speed, and once again the two descended into their long established dance. The Ice Queen sought to turn the terrain to her advantage, creating walls of ice and slick patches of ground, while Crescent Rose used her speed to avoid direct attacks while trying to find a way to get close enough to land a good hit. Neither made much headway, but it had been a long time since they'd had anything resembling a decisive encounter.

“It's been two years, Ice Queen,” Crescent Rose shouted as she managed to find a gap through her defenses, darting in to take back the high end scientific equipment that the woman had been stealing, no doubt parts for her latest scheme. “When are you going to give it up?”

“When will you accept that you cannot defeat me?” Ice Queen taunted.

“How 'bout never!” Crescent Rose shouted, faking her out and using her inhuman speed to reclaim the items. She then darted away, putting enough distance between them to let her, barely, avoid the counterattack. It was close, too close, but she made it through in one (not frozen) piece.

With a snarl Ice Queen made her usual exit, blasting a wave of ice in all directions, blocking vision and the ability to move, although at least she didn't endanger innocent people as a diversion like some villains did. She seemed to save her violence for the superheroes trying to stop her.

This time, though, Crescent Rose wasn't going to let her get away. Ice Queen was the only villain she'd never even come close to arresting in her heroic career, and if she wanted to make a life with Weiss, she needed to make sure that she was safe. Stopping the Ice Queen's reign of terror would go a long way towards that.

She dashed around the frozen area, not even attempting to cross through it, simply taking the long way around to replace the stolen goods, before running straight up the wall, letting her momentum carry her to the roof. Once there she ran in the direction she guessed Ice Queen would go, hoping against hope that she'd make it in time. She'd never really tried this approach before, usually spending more time making sure that the scene was secure, but as much as she wanted to stop her, she actually did trust her not to put innocents in danger during her escapes.

First time was the charm, as before she knew it she'd caught up with the Ice Queen, who was just about to climb into a waiting helicopter. She dived forward to grab her, but some sixth sense must've warned the villain at the last moment as she spun in place, firing a blast of ice, forcing Crescent Rose to cartwheel madly to safety. Momentum carried her forward, however, and she slammed into the super villain at great speed, taking them both down.

“You!” Ice Queen snarled, firing a point blank ice blast from her hands, even as Crescent rose tried to stop her. She managed to land one quick punch, rocking the woman's head to the side, before she was blasted away.

If it was anyone else, that would've been it. However, even as she tumbled end over end her incredible speed allowed her to process everything she saw in that fraction of an instant before she was thrown from the room. A glimpse under her mask as it came partially undone from the impact, so brief a shift that Ice Queen may not even have realized it happened, but it was enough for Crescent Rose to see the truth.

Hitting the ground two stories below didn't hurt nearly as badly as the realization that Ice Queen, Crescent Roses' arch enemy, was in fact Weiss Schnee, the woman Ruby loved.


End file.
